ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome To WikIkariam The wiki about Gameforge's browser game Ikariam that Since February 2008 we have added over to this site. We currently have active users working on the site. We have a total of Administrators of which are Bureaucrats. ;Standard Buildings: *Academy *Barracks *Embassy *Governor's Residence *Hideout *Museum *Palace *Shipyard ;Standard Buildings continued: *Tavern *Temple *Town hall *Town wall *Trading port *Trading post *Warehouse *Workshop ;Production Buildings: *Alchemist's Tower *Forester's House *Glassblower *Stonemason *Winery ;Reduction Buildings: *Architect's Office *Carpenter *Firework Test Area *Optician *Wine Press ;Resources: *Crystal Glass (Crystal mine) *Marble (Quarry) *Sulphur/Sulfur (Sulphur pit) *Wine (Vineyard) *Wood (Saw mill) *Ambrosia ---- ;Research: *Economy *Military *Science *Seafaring *Unit upgrades and Ship upgrades ;Guides: *Battle *Beginner's Guide *Ikariam from A to Z: A guide for all levels *Occupation *Pillaging ;Other links: *Alliance *Happiness *Islands and Grid maps *Miracles ;Other links continued: *Scores *Servers *Ships *Units As you probably know, Ikariam recently updated to patch 0.3.2. This patch brought a lot of changes. Do you want to help make this wiki better by doing your part? You don't have to know everything about editing, you don't even have to be registered. All you need is to have some information we don't have. So, maybe you can help by filling the missing information and needs updating. Please look at some pages which are missing information or needs updating: ;Pages that are missing information: category = Missing information randomcount = 10 ;Pages that needs updating: category = Needs updating randomcount = 5 These lists dynamically change - action=purge}} refresh me! There are more ways you can help listed below. Thank you! To write a new article (after doing a search to check whether an existing article has a similar name), just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? *Find out more about the wiki on the About page. *If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Adding content *Some great places to start helping with the WikIkariam are to update "Stubs" and pages marked "Missing Information". You can also help out by writing ' '. Don't be shy, get in there, and we can fix anything that goes wrong. *Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! *You can find a list of time-saving Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ;Talk and more... *Check out the Watercooler to see what the community is working on, to give feedback, or just to say Hi. *See if you can answer someone's plea at the help desk. * show the growth of the wiki and who is doing the work (and who has stopped!) The Beginner's Guide is one of the best starting points available today for anyone wanting to jump right into Ikariam. Covering the major game concepts, such as resources, buildings, and research, the Guide then goes on to walk a new player through all the first few steps to get them started off right. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Browse